


Warmth

by LadyOxymoron



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOxymoron/pseuds/LadyOxymoron
Summary: Alec wakes up to Magnus' warmth.Prompt: Morning.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> A little more than a drabble for the prompt "morning". :)

Alec wakes up enveloped in warmth. Magnus’ soft hair is tickling his chin, the familiar smell of sandalwood shampoo is filling his nostrils.

His alarm hasn’t gone off yet and Alec leans back against the pillow, eyes wandering around himself. The morning sunrays are filtering through the curtains, creating a play of light and shadows over the room. His shirt and his pants are neatly folded on the seat of a chair, a sharp contrast to Magnus’ clothes strewn all over the place. It should be a reminder of how different they are but all Alec sees is how much they complement each other, how well they fit together.

At last, his eyes land on Magnus and he’s helpless to fight the small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Magnus’ cheek is resting against Alec’s shoulder, his mouth parting slightly with the next exhale of breath, warm and tickling over his skin. He looks so peaceful and vulnerable as he sleeps and Alec will never stop thanking the Angel for being allowed to witness it, to experience this kind of intimacy.

He lifts his hand and lets his fingers slide through Magnus’ hair in a slow, gentle caress, careful not disturb his sleep. He stills as Magnus’ hand twitches over his chest but he knows Magnus is awake when he feels the feather-like, almost reverent brush against his collarbone. The touch is so gentle it wouldn’t have awakened him but Alec is already awake and it draws a contented sigh out of him.

Magnus’ head tilts up at the sound, eyes still slightly unfocused from sleep but warm as usual. “Good morning, Alexander,” he says, closing the distance and placing a soft kiss on Alec’s jaw.

And Alec knows he’s got to get up soon but he allows himself the small luxury of indulging into the moment, to bask in Magnus’ warmth just a little longer. He also knows this is the kind of warmth that doesn’t depend on proximity. It’s the kind of warmth that will seep from Magnus’ skin into his own and will follow him in the shower, out of the door, to the Institute.

“It is,” he agrees.


End file.
